Pokemon Ga Daisuki! Volume 1
by Drday
Summary: Cameron has had Raichu since he was a little boy. But when Raichu gains a legendary and amazing ability, can Cameron accept it as a good sign. Cameron is not the same one from the show, I made him up. Rated K  for some language.
1. Prologue

Pokémon ga Daisuki!

Prologue

Pokémon...The name given to the most mysterious family of creatures, with complex abilities, intricate personalities, and unique mental capacities, very little data has been collected of these magnificent creatures.

More astounding yet, the intimate interactions between humans and Pokémon have been traced back to the beginnings of human evolution. Since then, Pokémon have lived beside humankind, at times as work partners, and at others, as cooperative teammates.

However studies have shown that Pokémon develop more healthily through competitive interaction. For this reason, many humans, called 'Pokémon Trainers', befriend a large variety of these creatures and create teams. With these teams, trainers challenge one another and allow their Pokémon to battle the other teams' in order to strengthen their bonds as well as the trainer and the Pokémon, individually.

Many trainers' ultimate goal is challenging the world's most formidable team; the Champion. A victory against the Champion's team would greatly strengthen the victors' bond between each other. In addition to this, the victor and his team are pronounced the Champion, and win them a spot in the Pokémon Hall of Fame.

However as human nature will always be so, many have grown to treat Pokémon as tools necessary in achieving power and not as companions. It has been proved, by countless occurrences that Pokémon somehow sense this feeling in their trainer and develop poorly, causing illness, depression, and other mental problems.

On the other hand, Pokémon also acknowledge its trainer's faith and trust in his or her Pokémon as a dependable partner. This, in some way, enhances all of the Pokémon's abilities and even increases the Pokémon's life span.

Scientists have been studying this energy that develops during times of great closeness between a Pokémon and its trainer. According to them, when a Pokémon senses a sole devotion from its trainer to itself, or vice versa, a most wonderful thing takes place.


	2. Go! Pokemon!

Chapter 1: Go! Pokémon!

The alarm clock sounded for six o'clock, and Cameron awoke to stop it. He stood up and stretched and dragged himself to the bathroom downstairs to wash his face and brush his teeth. He undressed himself and took a shower. When he got out, he dressed himself into a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He then pulled on a denim jacket and blue denim gloves. He brushed out his dark caramel colored hair then walked downstairs to the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal for him.

When he finished eating, he packed a lunch for himself and put it in his blue backpack for later, grabbed a few water bottles to pack as well, before pulling on a pair of brown boots. He put on his back pack and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He had taken a few steps outside when the house door opened again.

"Cameron," a female voice called to him. He turned to see a woman with sherbet orange hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was dressed in a white and pink bathrobe.

"Mom," He replied and walked back to her.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye to your mother are you?" She kneeled down and hugged him.

"Mom, I'll be back. Don't worry!" He hugged her back and laughs a bit.

"Ok, hun. You have your lunch?"

"Yes, mother."

"And you've packed some water?"

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be late."

"Alright sweetie, take care and stay on the trail"

"Okay I will." He says before starting walking again.

"I love you!" His mom calls and waves.

"Love you, too!" He replies and waves back. His mother watches him walk away and sighs, a mixture of pride, grief, and nostalgia. She then goes back inside the house and closes the door behind her as Cameron walks down the path.

Cameron is eleven years old and has been attending a Professor Lilac's Pokémon School every Saturday for the past three years. Now, today, Cameron is graduating and, as a token of achievement, Cameron gets to choose his very first Pokémon. He couldn't help but be excited; ever since he was told he would get one, he dreamt of what kind of Pokémon he would get.

The morning mist was beginning to clear and the sun, beginning to warm the air. Cameron walked confidently along the trail and took in the surroundings; the birds sang high in the trees and on the ground a family of Rattata scuffled by. Cameron, although he hadn't been very many other places, considered this walk one of his favorites. It was relaxing, refreshing, and a perfect walk for a boy about to become a Pokémon Trainer.

After a few hours of walking, Cameron walked over and took a break on the rock that he always sat down on to take a break. I pulled out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he had made for himself that morning and started eating a half. The other half would be for the walk back home. He ate the sandwich as he watched a couple of Pidgey chasing one another amongst the tree tops. He finished the sandwich and took a few sips from one of the water bottles before getting up and walking again. Now came the part of the trail where the trees and greenery got a bit thicker than before. He stayed on the trail like his mother had told him to though. He was now approaching Pallet town now. Only a little bit longer and he would be there.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to happen at once. A branch broke underneath his foot and someone in the lingering fog ahead called out.

"Did you hear that? What was that?" The voice asked as a silhouette began emerging from the mist. Cameron didn't know why, but he quickly dove into a bush and hid. Cameron could see the almost all of the man except for his face. He was wearing a purple body suit with a black belt, gloves and boots. But there was only one thing that truly caught Cameron's attention that made him know he should be terrified.

On the front of the man's shirt was a big, bold letter – Just a single letter; R.


	3. Rage against Rocket

Chapter 2: Rage against Rocket

Cameron was absolutely terrified. Professor Lilac told the class about how, when she was younger, Team Rocket used to always try to steal Pokémon to force them to get what they want. Sometimes they even hurt people.

That was a long time though. The professor never told them anything about them being at large at the moment. And what were they doing in Pallet Town?

Cameron considered hiding in the bush for a while. But his graduation was today, Team Rocket was about to ruin that. Besides, if he was going to be a Pokémon master, he was going to have to be strong and brave. So he carefully snuck through the bushes and shrubs, apologizing to his mother for disobeying.

Suddenly, a pokemon created a sound back where he was earlier, the disturbance causing the frustrated grunt to run that way.

"Ok, its either someone's hiding back there, or there are too many damn Pidgey in this blasted world." He muttered to himself as he ran to go investigate. Seeing this as his chance, Cameron made a break for the one he knew most; Professor Lilac's house.

Before he got all the way there, the door opened and a woman with violet colored hair and square rimmed spectacles beckoned.

"Cameron, come quickly!" she whispered. He came quickly and carefully.

"Professor," He got inside and Professor Lilac closed the door. "Professor, It's Team Rocket, just like you told us, with the big R on their shirt. I thought you told us they got taken down."

"They did Cameron; I guess they're back now though." She sat down, still in her night clothes. It was only eleven o'clock.

"But, professor, what are they doing here?" Cameron was a bit panicked, but he was trying very hard to contain himself. Lilac rubbed her temple.

"I saw them from the other window; they're trying to break into the laboratory, most likely looking for Pokémon to steal." Lilac went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of cold water.

"But…But we have to stop them!" Cameron tried to see out the window here but couldn't see them. Lilac came over and handed him a glass of water and he took it gratefully.

"I know we do Cameron, but I am an old lady. I can't do much." She reasoned.

"But I can help!" Cameron pleaded, worked up over everything at once. Lilac thought a bit and then stood up.

"Alright, I'll be back." She drank her water and set the glass on the counter and then went upstairs. When she came back down, she was dressed in a pair of purple jeans and a white shirt. She pulled a lab coat on top and then adjusted her glasses.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'll go over there and distract the grunt trying to get into the lab. When I distract him, you take these keys," she threw him a set of keys on a lanyard. "and you get into the lab quietly. Then, you get a pokemon off the back table. Once you have it, come back out and distract the guard. Make sure he does not use his radio to call for help. I will then go into the lab and get MY pokemon and we'll finish the two goons off together. Got it?"

Cameron nodded and took the keys, ready to do his part. Lilac put her hand on his shoulder. "Cameron, by the way, congratulations on graduating," she smiles to him. "Now prove to me what you have learned."

"Okay," Cameron nodded as Professor Lilac crossed to the door. She opened it and went out as Cameron stood in the doorway and watched.

"What exactly are you doing?" Lilac asked the grunt coolly, as he jumped back a bit. He was wearing an outfit similar to the other one, except it was yellow and red, instead of purple and black.

"Waah! Who are you?" The grunt asked, surprised, as he began to reach for his radio.

"You can use that, or you can deal with an old lady on your own. I doubt you can handle it though." Lilac taunted with a smirk.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, lady!" He got up, throwing his radio aside and lunged at Lilac, who stepped aside, leaving him to fall to the ground. "Oof!"

As Lilac taunted at him this way, Cameron saw his chance. He ran up to the door to the lab and unlocked it quietly. He went in and closed and locked the door behind before crossing to the back table. He saw four pokeballs on the desk, so he grabbed one and ran back towards the exit. When he got outside, the grunt was already pretty worn out from Lilac's work.

"I got one professor!" Cameron exclaimed as both Lilac and the grunt turned to see.

"Who's the kid?" The grunt stood up. Cameron held the pokeball out.

"I'm Cameron, and I'm going to be a Pokémon Master!" Cameron replied before throwing the ball. "Come out!"

The ball opened and released an explosion of light. In the light, a silhouette slowly formed. The pokemon that had come out was about Cameron's height, who was considerably short for his age. It had a sleek orange coat, with brown fur covering its paws and its long curly ears. It also had a long tail - which looked twice as long as the rest of its body. At the end of the tail was a shape similar to a lightning bolt.

"Chu!" The Pokémon cried as the light faded away. Lilac seemed taken aback.

"Y-you got that one? What was that one doing on the desk?" She asked, surprised.

"Cool! It's a Raichu!" Cameron exclaimed excitedly. "Okay, Raichu! Use thunderbolt on that grunt!"

Raichu crossed his arms stubbornly. "Chu!"

Cameron exclaimed a bit at this. "Eh? Raichu, we need your help!" Raichu shook his head.

"Chu!" Raichu replied unmoved.

"Professor what did I do?" Cameron asked Lilac.

"Haha, how pathetic? The Pokémon won't even listen to you! What's a pokemon like that doing in the lab?"The grunt laughed at the entire situation, as Lilac tried to get into the lab. The grunt ran up and grabbed Lilac by the back of the neck and threw her backwards on to the ground. "Oh, no, you don't."

Lilac fell to the floor and let out a quiet cry of pain. "You-"

Cameron stood up. "Lilac's in trouble, Raichu. Please help us." Cameron pleaded with it.

"That Raichu's useless kid," The grunt sneered with his back turned as he began fiddling with the door. "Might as well give up, I have work to – "

Suddenly something thumped him in the back, knocking him into the glass door and rendering him unconscious. Raichu stood with its fists clenched.

"Rai Raichu Rai!" Raichu cried out at the now unconscious grunt. Cameron stood with his jaw hanging open and Lilac stood up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you, Raichu." She adjusted her glasses as the other grunt came running.

"Maverick, what's going on?" He inquired worried before seeing the area. "Wh-What in the hell? You did this to him? You, rats are going d – "

Before he could finish, Raichu ran up to him, jumped up in the air and pounded his foot against the man's face, knocking him out cold as well. "Lai!"

Cameron was yet to return his jaw to its original position. He stood in awe at the power of this Pokémon.

"Wow, Raichu! That was awesome!" Raichu crossed his arms.

"What happened?" A little girl exclaimed as she looked at the two men. "Are they dead?"


	4. A Shocking Tale

Chapter 3: A Shocking Tale

"Eileen!" Cameron exclaimed. "You won't believe what happened! Team Rocket came and this Raichu beat them up!"

"Wow, is that Raichu yours?" Eileen, one of his classmates, asked curiously. "Eh. Well, no. It belongs to Professor Lilac. I was just trying to use it to help her get rid of Rocket."

"Yes, Eileen. The Raichu belongs to him if he wants to take it." Lilac answered as she sat the two men up against the wall, still out cold

"It…It is?" Cameron stammered.

Lilac nodded. "If you'd like, you can take her with you. She's a bit hard-headed and stubborn at times but as long as you don't do anything to make her feel angry or bossed around, it should be fine."

"Her? Raichu is a girl?" He sputtered, surprised.

Eileen giggled, "Wow, the girl Raichu beat up the bad guys? That's so cool!"

"Yes, Raichu is a girl. Would you like to take her with you? I'm sure you two will get along fine. In a way, you two were destined to meet each other." Lilac smiled.

"We were? How were we destined to meet?" He asked curiously, looking at the Raichu who was turned the other way.

"Well. Let me put it this way." She paused a bit, "My father used to run this lab. Your father was his favorite student, just as you are to me – No offense Eileen." She looked at Eileen, who smiled.

"None taken." She explained gleefully.

Cameron blinked. "What does that have to do with this Raichu?"

"Because Raichu's father was your father's first Pokémon, given to him by my father." Lilac explained, waiting for the dramatic reply.

"Wow! Looks like you have to come with me, Raichu!" Cameron laughed, while Raichu grunted, still angry, "Lai Lai!"

"Eh, is she still angry?" Cameron asked, a bit upset.

"Yeah, but she'll cool off eventually. Go on, Raichu. Don't you want to go with Cameron on his adventure?" Lilac sat next to Raichu and rubbed its back a bit.

"La Laichu…" Raichu said a bit unenthusiastically.

"Come on, Raichu. We'll have lots of fun together!" Cameron tried pepping her, as Lilac hugged Raichu.

"I'll miss you, Raichu." She then whispered something in Raichu's ear. Raichu hugged Lilac and then nodded, before walking over to Cameron. She held out her paw for Cameron to shake, which he did.

"Ahaha, nice to meet you, too, Raichu." He laughed.

"Oh yes, Cameron, I have a few things i need you to have before you leave." Lilac goes inside and comes out with her hands full.

"First things first, this is your Pokedex. It serves as your Pokémon Trainer Identification. But more importantly, the Pokedex is an electronic device designed to catalog and provide information regarding the species of Pokémon that you see or catch. It may serve as a motive for you at times of hardship. I want you to try to catalog as many pokemon as you can in that machine from around Kanto. The wisest way to do that would be to take the Pokémon League challenge as your father did."

"Okay." Cameron opened the Pokedex.

"I'm Dexter; a pokedex designed by Professor Oak for Pokémon trainer, Cameron Yawa, of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced." The pokedex tuned in monotonously.

"Professor Oak?" Cameron asked confused.

"That was my father. He's the one that first invented the pokedex in the first place." Lilac explained. "Second thing," She handed him a handful of red and white capsules. "Here are some pokeballs. You probably remember from your class, but all you have to do is throw it at the Pokémon and it will catch it."

"Don't you have to weaken the Pokémon first?" Cameron chimed happily showing off what he had learned in class.

"Good memory, Cameron. Yes you have to weaken the Pokémon before trying to catch it. That way you are more likely to succeed." Lilac elaborated, as she turned to look at Eileen.

"Well, Eileen, are you ready for your first Pokémon?" Lilac smiled cheerfully as she led Eileen into the lab.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." They both disappeared into the Lab, leaving Cameron with alone with Raichu. Raichu sat quietly facing a nearby tree. Cameron came over and leaned down.

"Raichu, are you ready to go? We have a big journey ahead of us." Cameron asked cautiously. Raichu didn't answer, but merely stood and started walking back towards home. "Eh? Raichu, wait for me!" He called as he caught up to Raichu quickly.


End file.
